Unconfessed Love
by SweetLonelyWriter
Summary: Who was that girl, Natsume? Who is she? How did she invade your heart?...


**So this story is rushed :O :O but when I get an idea, I type it ! so, this should've been a VERY SHORT story, like for one minute, you'll be finished, but I decided to describe their feelings and stuff so... BLAH. :D  
>ENJOY ! teeeheee :3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

"She really is something," He kept on telling me.

I just nodded in agreement, where in fact, I was hurting inside.

As you can see, I was walking home with my childhood best friend, Natsume. We've been friends since we were little kids, playing outside and telling each other our deepest secrets. Although, I usually do the sharing, he doesn't open himself up to me. Somehow, I feel like we're miles away, like a wall has decided to appear between us. At first, we were really close, but due to our status difference, he, the rich and popular guy, and me, the average, simpleton girl that _was_ his best friend, we got disconnected.

I don't even think I am considered one of his friends, since he changed. His friends around him kept me away from him, like I was some kind of virus that will make him sick, as if I'm the bad influence. I wasn't, wasn't I? They blocked my connection with him and for the past few years, we lost contact. He had his own business, and I had my own.

Anyways, back to what I was saying. He kept telling me about this incredible and amazing girl who is supposed to be who he fell for. He kept on babbling about this girl he loved for a long time. No worries, I'm alright…I'm really alright with it.

Not really.

I just kept on nodding and humming in response where in fact, I can't even hear what he was talking about, all I can feel now is pain and numbness.

Yes, I had been in love with this unreachable, awesome guy beside me. Not only because of his wealth and popularity, unlike one of those girls who claim to be in love with him. I love him for who he is, before and after. I love him for who he is now and forever. It might sound cheesy but it's really the truth. I was the only one who understood his pain, his only true friend. Maybe.

But today, he found a way to walk with me, which really surprised me since he was panting and sweating when he reached me walking back to my house and said these simple words that made my heart flutter,

"We lost contact. I want to fix it." He said panting heavily, his hands on his knees, and waiting for an answer.

"How?" I was nearly in tears.

_How can you easily make me forgive you with just those words?_

He just smiled and walked beside me.

He said something, I didn't hear it clearly though. He snapped his fingers in front of me and I realized that I had been daydreaming.

He frowned and looked at me,

"I'll be going the other way then,"

"O-okay.." I waved slightly at him. "Take care…"

"Take care..polka"

I blushed in embarrassment as I punched his shoulders lightly,

"Pervert."

"Only with you." He winked and waved then walked off.

I started to walk towards my supposed to be route when those blurred words that he just said a while ago came clear. My whole world came to a stop. What did he just say? No way. He wouldn't have said that. Water was demanding to flow out of my eyes, but I had to stop them.

Since we were young, I always gave him my smiles. I once cried in front of him, but I had promised myself I wouldn't worry him anymore. I wouldn't be a burden to that person. Especially the person I love. In front of him, I was the numb girl, always smiling, never affected by anything negative thing that came on my way. I never would've thought that this day, those burden I'm keeping inside, those pain will be now pouring out.

Droplets of water dropped on the hard cemented floor, dark spots invading it as I knelt down and covered my face.

"_I would want to marry her someday"_

Who was that girl, Natsume?

Who is she?

How did she invade your heart?

I asked meaningless questions inside my head even if I knew no one would answer those desperate questions of mine.

**Natsume's POV.**

What's up with me? I slammed my forehead hard. I was so close, so fucking close that I almost had her.

Damn it, don't you see I want and need you so fucking bad?

I love you, Mikan.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I wasn't really gonna put the Natsume POV but I was like "Its kinda interesting if my story has that bit" :O so I wrote it down. lol<strong>

**Review it :)**

**It would mean so much. **

**SLW. :D**


End file.
